His Best Decision
by WannabeDragronTamer88
Summary: Loki's apart of a family that doesn't understand him...so when a infant girl in Asgard suddenly becomes orphaned, he decides to start his own family. He takes the child, named Hadley, and raises her as his daughter. As the years pass, Hadley changes all those around her; her grandmother, uncle, and most importantly, her father; for the better. AN ORCHESTRATED ATTACK PREQUEL
1. Adopted

**Hello My Lovelies!**

 **These were supposed to just be silly one shots for An Orchestrated Attack, my very first posted and completed fic, but it turned into more of a prequel? (yay!) Anyway, this is the official end of Phase ONE! As soon as this is uploaded I'll begin posting the first three stories in phase TWO, and that's a very exciting thing for me to say!**

 **Alright, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces high then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

"What is of so much importance that you interrupt me from my training Father?" Thor entered the throne room to find his Father, Mother and brother huddled in front of Odin's chair, his mother's eyes tellingly red. "Father? What has happened?"

Odin shook his head sadly. "The hunting party we sent out was attacked by rogue elves. Three of our men have fallen."

"Who?" Thor asked, already knowing the answer, but praying to hear something else.

"Karwin. Also,…" Odin hesitated slightly, then added, "Loretta and Jaykin."

"Both of them?" Thor took a step back in shock. He had not expected BOTH. "Why would Loretta go out so soon?" Did she care not for her infant?!

"I do not know son." Odin shook his head sadly.

"What of their child?" Thor thought of the small girl child he hadn't seen since her introduction to Society over a month ago.

"We have sent someone to fetch her." Frigga spoke up, voice shaky. Her red rimmed eyes brightened slightly as the doors to the room creaked open. "Here she is." A servant walked into the room, the small bundle of pink lying quietly in her arms.

"May I?" Thor asked, and the attendant moved forward, placing the impossibly small child into his arms. Thor looked down at the small face, sleeping softly. His heart lurched painfully. He shifted his weight, startling her awake. Her impossibly dark brown eyes, so much like Jaykins, blinked confusingly, then screwed shut as she began to cry.

"I can't" Thor said panicking.

"Here," Loki stepped forward, arms open, and Thor gratefully placed the small bundle into his brothers arms.

Loki looked down at the little girl, and as she caught his eye, she slowly stopped crying. Loki grinned. If he hadn't felt the magic in her at her Society introduction, he knew he felt it now. This child carried great power. But what was surprising was the rush of affection he felt for the small child.

It happened so quickly, he marveled.

Was this the way it was for biological parents, at the first sight of their child?

"What will we do with her?" Thor asked his father quietly.

"Well, we will need to find a new home for her, of course," Odin began, and Loki felt absolutely certain in that moment that Odin would foist the bright child onto some poor, unsuspecting couple who would only be able to afford the bare necessities. That would not be the future for this child, Loki promised himself rashly. This child would have every opportunity available. Which meant Loki had to do something rash...

"I'll take her."

Loki whispered it, so as not to startle the infant slowly falling back asleep in his arms. Nonetheless, the statement shocked everyone in the room into momentary silence.

"But" Thor tried to object, but his brother shot him a glare that silenced him immediately.

"Loki," Odin asked slowly, weighing the pros and cons in his head quickly. There were many advantages for himself... "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Loki's voice was gentle as he looked down at the child he'd just claimed, and his eyes held a softness that nobody in the room had ever seen from him before. If they had any objections before, they had none now.

"She has yet to be named," Thor spoke up. "As her father, this job now falls to you. Do you have any ideas?"

Loki gently rocked the child, his DAUGHTER, and thought for a moment. But looking down at her, he knew.

"Hadley. Hadley Adara."

Thor walked forward to stand beside his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking down at the small bundle his baby brother held so protectively. "Welcome to the family, Hadley Adara," he whispered softly.

Loki smiled gently, not noticing the looks of contentment on his parents and brothers faces. Despite the difficulties they would face, the ones that would undoubtedly come, they all knew that his was the right decision.

* * *

 **So this section is pulled directly from chapter three of An Orchestrated Attack. The next sections won't be; but they explain a LOT.**

 **AUTHOR NEWS: I have a tumblr! My username is the same for both this site and tumblr, so hopefully I should be relatively easy to find. The blog itself is titled Ready. Aim. Write. It's pretty much just my opportunity to chat with you guys, and post fun little extras that have to do with the stories I write. ALSO: If you follow me there; you'll have the first look at other new stories, updates and chapter sneak peeks! If you read enough of my work, it might be advantageous to follow me on Tumblr. I just can't wait to interact with you all on a more personal level, so check me out!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite pretty please?**

 **LLAP (Live Long and Prosper)**

 **~CLC~**


	2. Nighttime and Nappies

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces high then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

"Please, Princess, go to SLEEP." Loki bounced his screaming daughter, near to screaming himself.

Loki had been a father for two weeks. Thus far, he'd felt more than up to the task.

Of course, it helped that his daughter was an angel whom hardly ever cried; more prone to smiling and cooing she was. She spent most of the time happily held in her new father's arms and charming the pants off of everyone who looked at her with her bright brown eyes and small dimple.

She was an angel, and Loki could not regret his impulsive decision to take the infant orphan as his own.

But perhaps he'd spoken too soon.

It was the wee hours of the morning and Loki cradled the red-faced infant close to his chest. His head pounded and his eyes were bloodshot and HE wanted to cry.

His mother stood in the doorway of his chambers, arms crossed. She was smiling…the wretch.

"Are you going to stand there and stare, or offer assistance?" He snapped.

Frigga raised a brow, and Loki grimaced.

"I will forget your previous words," she spoke lightly. "Out of the goodness of my heart."

Loki inclined his head.

"Am I to assume that you are finally going to allow me to hold my granddaughter?"

Loki eagerly held the squalling bundle out to her, and she smiled, expertly lifting the baby into her arms. With a wave of her hand a rocking chair appeared, and she settled herself into it, rocking back and forth slowly and whispering soothing words.

In minutes, Hadley was sleeping peacefully. Frigga stood slowly and placed Hadley gently in her crib.

Loki followed his mother out of the room. She smiled smugly, and Loki rolled his eyes. "I'll keep the rocking chair, if you don't mind."

Frigga chuckled. "That was not the rocking chairs doing, my love."

Loki cocked a brow.

"That was the skill of the grandmother." She winked. Then she sobered. "But my dear, please ask for assistance when you need it. Raising a child is not a solitary endeavor. It takes a village. And you have people who want to help."

"You have full access to Hadley-"

"I wasn't just talking about myself, my dear." And Loki huffed, because he knew exactly who she was talking about. She kissed his cheek softly before heading off to her own bed.

And Loki, despite himself, considered his mother's words more closely.

* * *

"Are you positive this is a good idea, Mother?"

"Oh hush, Loki my son. It is only a nappy."

"Yes, and my daughter is attached to the nappy he is attempting to extricate." Loki complained.

"It has been three months my son. You have not allowed anyone to assist you with the newest princess."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I do not need help."

Frigga scoffed. "It takes more than one to raise a child. Allow your brother to be there for you. He wants to."

"He's never wanted to before."

"Well maybe the addition of Hadley will change that."

"Hmph."

"Brother! I require assistance!"

"See, Mother! He can't even change a nappy!" Loki complained.

"Would you be able to do the same without the assistance of your magic?"

Loki huffed. "Perhaps not." Then he grinned. "Thank goodness for magic."

"Brother!"

"I'm coming you oaf, be gentle with my child!"

Frigga sighed. Those two would never change.

* * *

"Loki!"

"Yes, Allfather?"

"Why is your child running around in the nude?"

Loki froze, eyes wide. Then he bowed low.

"I am as awed as you. I will get to the bottom of this immediately."

"THOR!"

Loki, as angry as he was, wasn't a complete robot.

His sweet baby girl lay on Thor's tummy, kicking her legs and giggling as she fisted her toddler hands into Thor's hair and pulled. Thor grimaced, but didn't stop her.

At 9 months, his baby was already walking and making noises, and many people were surprised at her progress. Loki couldn't help himself from beaming with pride everytime it was brought up. It irked him to no end that Thor seemed to take similar such pride in HIS daughter's growth, but nonetheless he'd allowed his brother to watch Hadley while he got some work done every now and then.

Thor eagerly accepted every time, and Loki only continued to ask Thor for assistance because it was easy to see that Thor adored his niece.

Thor lay on his back on the floor, face contorted in pain as Hadley yanked once more on his hair. Then Hadley squealed and made a run for her Papa.

Heart bursting with love Loki held out his arms and swung his daughter up into his arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck. Loki patted her back.

"Brother!" Thor grinned as he clamored to his feet. Loki found his anger lessening as he held his child, but he couldn't help but mess with Thor.

"Odin chastised me for allowing my daughter to roam the halls indecently dressed. What have you to say about this?"

Thor flushed. "Only that nappies are very confusing. And your daughter is a scamp. I turned away for a moment, and she was out the door.

Loki shook his head in mock dismay, and Thor smiled.

"Takes after her father, that one does."

Hadley turned her head to peek out at Thor, and Loki chuckled.

"Yes she does."

* * *

 **UGH the cuteness of those guys! Hot guys and babies, am I right?!**

 **Next chapter up soon!**

 **REMINDER: Check out my tumblr if you'd like! I think it's pretty great, it's under the same username as THIS site, wannabe_dragontamer_88 (minus the underscores).**

 **WHOO! Exciting, let's goooo!**

 **LLAP**

 **~CLC~**


	3. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces high then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

"Papa, what are you doing?"

"Magic, darling. Where is your Nana?"

"I am not sure."

"Did I not tell you that you were to mind her?" Loki turned from the green magic that glistened above the ornate table where his texts and parchment lay, to send his young daughter a look of consternation.

Hadley shrugged. At six years of age, she was a beautiful child, and though of no blood relation to the man who called her his own, she was much like him in personality, even if she did not resemble him physically. Hadley's tanned skin tone and dark brown eyes were precious on a child her age, and her father dreaded the day when he would have to deal with potential suitors. Luckily, that moment was a distant worry, and Loki was certain his daughter would more than be able to take care of herself, if the way she schemed even at this young age was any indication. "You did papa, but" Hadley paused to think of an acceptable excuse, and Loki couldn't help himself; he chuckled.

"Come here dearest, come see what I am up to then." Loki held his hand out to the child he'd raised, and with a bright grin and a rustle of clothing, she'd reached her father's side, Loki easily lifting her slight frame onto his lap so she could see what was happening.

"Do you recall the story your uncle told you last night at supper?" Loki asked, smoothing his daughter's windswept hair out of her face.

Hadley's brows furrowed as she concentrated, and only when she remembered, did she eagerly nod her head. "The one about the ruffian trolls?"

"Yes, dearest. The ruffian trolls have been stealing our livestock in order to feed themselves, and your uncle wants to fight them because of this."

Hadley looked confused. "So what does magic have to do with that?"

"Fighting should never be one's first response. If you have a problem, you should first try to solve it through conversation, before fists."

Hadley frowned. "But fists are more fun." She disagreed.

Loki laughed. "You are spending too much time with your uncle," He chastised. "Think for a moment; why do you think they would steal?

Hadley huffed, but did as her father directed. She frowned fiercely. "I don't know." She grumbled.

"And how do you find out what you don't know? Loki questioned.

Hadley crossed her arms belligerently, and Loki fought to hide his grin. Finally, she sighed. "You ask."

"Right you are, Love. The meeting I had this morning was with the leader of the ruffian trolls, where I had an opportunity to ask why. Do you know what I found out?"

Hadley, still grumpy, shook her head slowly.

"Look here, Lady Hadley." Loki pulled one of the many pieces of parchment that littered the table to the front. Hadley's anger dissipated quickly as she leaned forward to look down at the parchment with her father "This is a picture of the forest where the ruffian trolls live. What do you see?"

Hadley examined the picture thoughtfully, and Loki let her be; looking up to find his mother leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile on her face.

Loki nodded his greetings, sending a smile her way, but when he went to stand, she shook her head and motioned that he should continue his lesson. Loki acquiesced with a nod and a smirk.

"There's a lot of red." Hadley observed, catching Loki's attention. "What does the red mean?"

"The red stands for the areas in the forest where there is a severe lack of water. No water means that animals can't live there, and if livestock can't survive there…" Loki waited for Hadley to catch up, which she did rather quickly, the clever girl that she was.

"They have no food. Papa!" Hadley quickly became distressed. "The ruffian trolls are hungry! They need our help!" Hadley scrambled to face her father, her small hands grasping his face, concerned.

"Too right you are, my love. But what would've happened if we hadn't spoken, if we had gone through with your uncles plan to just drive the trolls away?"

Hadley's eyes widened. "They would've died!" Then she frowned. "Did I just learn something?"

Loki smothered his smile, his mother grinning freely from her post at the door. "What do you think you just learned?"

"That fighting is a bad way to solve disagreements, and talking first is a good idea."

"I do think you did learn something, my love." Loki smiled at the grimace that appeared on Hadley's face.

"Yuck!" She turned to face the parchment again when she caught sight of Frigga.

"Nana! Do you want to go play with me? Papa is trying to make me learn again!" Frigga grinned, and Loki rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics.

"Yes, my granddaughter, I would be delighted to play with you. But only if you don't run off again."

Hadley paused in her excited rush to reach her grandmother, head bowed guiltily. "Yes, nana."

Frigga gave in with a smile, as everyone did with Hadley. "Come darling, let us leave your father to work in peace."

Hadley brightened and began to skip towards her grandmother again before she stopped to look back at her father. He smiled.

"Yes, love?"

"You'll help the trolls papa? You'll make sure they won't be hungry anymore?"

Loki's smile deepened.

"I will do my best."

Hadley grinned, bright and cheerful. "I believe in you, papa!" She blew him a kiss before turning to hurry away with her grandmother, chattering excitedly about the hungry trolls, leaving behind her father, who sat frozen, blinking back tears. If anyone had seen him, he would've denied it.

But no one was around, so he let himself indulge.

His daughter, the child he'd chosen, was the best decision he'd ever made.

* * *

It was the normal family supper that Loki and his family would share when there weren't dignitaries or other guests to entertain, just the All Father, Frigga, Thor, The Lady Sif and warriors three, and Hadley and Loki. But Loki had a bad feeling.

Something was coming. Hadley had been sharing secret glances with her Uncle the past two days, and only at supper had it become unbearable.

Loki knew that were Thor involved, he would not like it. But if the conversation he'd held with his mother just that afternoon had anything to do with what he was about to be told, he daresay he would surprise his brother and the squirming, nervous daughter he called his own. He just wished she would ask whatever it is that she wanted to ask, already, her squirming was quite unseemly for someone of her stature.

"Girl, whatever it is you feel you need to share, speak it already and be done with it." Odin's brusque voice made Hadley freeze, and both Loki and Thor sent their father stern looks. It was one thing for Loki to reprimand his daughter, it was an entirely different thing for someone else to do so, even if that person was the All Father.

Loki shouldn't be surprised. He was well aware that Odin disapproved of him, he had just hoped that disapproval would not have passed on to his daughter.

Hadley seemed no worse for wear from Odin's crass complaint, instead taking the advice and straightening up in her chair.

"Papa," She began solemnly, "I am unsure of if you are aware, but I am now nearly nine and three quarters,"

"Are you now?" Loki interrupted smoothly, scrutinizing the lanky thin girl in front of him. "Are you quite positive? I daresay not, you can't be more than 7 and one half."

"Papa!" Hadley lost her solemn tone and instead adopted one of exasperation, leading the table to smile at the duo's antics.

"Hmm? Oh yes, you were saying? I believe you left off at the announcement of your great age and maturity?"

Instead of taking the bait, Hadley instead nodded regally and continued. Loki had never been more proud.

"I am of the decision that it is time I began training."

Loki froze. He had known where this was going, and as much as he thought he was ready for it, the thought of his child, learning to fight only led him to image of his baby battling others and the potential to be wounded. Thor must have seen the look on his face because he quickly intervened.

"Not on any large scale brother, she would stick with the mere basics, and for a long while at that, but I believe she is ready, and I would be with her, at all times."

Loki sent his brother a very level look.

"You mean to be the one teaching her."

"Of course not!" Odin interrupted the conversation again, "Thor is much to be busy for something as trivial as that, he needs to focus on his own training, and learning the customs of ruling."

Hadley wilted, but only slightly. If Loki had taught her anything at this point, it was when she was allowed to express her feelings, and when she needed to stay silent.

Thor, frowned at the All Father, and sent Hadley a grin. "Of course I will have time to teach her! I will always have time to train my favorite niece!"

Hadley sent her uncle a small grin, then turned to face her father again. "If Papa agrees?" She asked slowly.

Loki sent a small, nearly invisible smile Hadley's way, but instead of answering her question, turned to Thor instead.

"I agree that Hadley is at the age where she may begin to train, but" both Hadley and Thor had nearly cheered in excitement but froze at Loki's loaded last word,"

"I demand she be trained by someone with actual skills." At Thor's affronted look, Loki internally cheered, but outwardly simply turned to catch eye with the woman sitting to the left of Thor.

"Lady Sif?" Loki spoke formally, and the lady Sif looked at him with apprehension.

"I would ask a favor of you; that while Thor is most certainly allowed to be present that you instruct Hadley in training. You are more than capable, and I believe Hadley would learn much from you."

Sif's eyes widened. While Loki and her had never had much cause to dislike each other, they had no reason to become acquainted either, and both had kept their distance. To be asked to train the daughter of the Prince, that was an honor, and in Sif's eyes, a white flag. Loki was not only acknowledging her talent and thusly forcing others to acknowledge it as well, he was, being nice? It was a foreign concept for Sif, but it did not take her long to decide that she would accept. Hadley was Asgards darling; everyone adored her, and it would be a pleasure to teach the pretty young thing how to protect herself.

Sif tilted her head regally in acceptance.

Hadley's face split into a huge grin, and she bounced excitedly in her seat a few times.

Thor huffed. "I have actual skills."

Hadley giggled as her father rolled his eyes over Thor's childish display.

Odin harrumphed but the rest of the table simply ignored him.

"Thank you Papa," Hadley spoke sincerely, and Loki smiled down at his baby.

She was the best decision he'd ever made.

* * *

 **THE FEELS!**

 **Loki and Hadley are my faves.**

 **REMINDER: Check out my blog on tumblr: Ready. Aim. Write. It's under the same username as here! (This is the last time I'll remind unless I post something fun. :))**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite maybe?**

 **WHOO**

 **LLAP,**

 **~CLC~**


	4. A Family Man

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces high then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

"Papa!"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you quite busy?"

"In part my dear, can your request wait?"

"I am in no hurry, papa."

Loki sighed. He knew what that meant. He sent the politicians he currently shared a table with a polite smile, and while Odin rolled his eyes, he knew the rest of the table had no trouble pausing in their conversations so a father could deal with his child. They had been in Loki's place before; they understood.

Loki turned to face his daughter, just at twelve summers, who looked rather sheepish. How a child not of his blood could be so like him, he could not fathom. It baffled him in the same way that he could be so unlike his brother and father and yet blood ran deep there. He shook off his musings to give his child the full attention that she deserved.

She smiled prettily, dimple making an appearance as she looked innocently up at her father. "I turned my tutor into a baby bilgesnipe."

Loki heard the chuckles from the men at the table, and he had to fight to keep his expression stern. "Now why would you do that?"

"If he was going to teach such barbaric viewpoints, he deserved to be turned into an animal." Loki couldn't fault her logic there.

"And what were these barbaric viewpoints that didn't sit well with you?"

Hadley sighed heavily. "The poor man is not accepting of differences."

As cryptic as the response was; It was all she had to say. Loki had, as soon as he thought she would understand, sat her down to explain the importance of celebrating differences. Many in Asgard would preach the same line, though they would not live as if they believed it, and being different himself, he wanted his daughter to understand that being different was not a bad thing; something to be hidden. It was the reason he had asked Lady Sif to train her; Sif embraced who she was, and he wanted his daughter to feel confident enough to do the same. How could he punish her for standing up for what she believed in, when it was all he wanted her to do?

"Father! I apologize for the late arrival, I was, niece? Whatever are you doing here?" Thor entered the great hall loudly, as he always did, full of apologies until he was waylaid by the sight of his niece, a great grin taking over his face and his arms automatically reaching out to embrace Hadley. Hadley, good girl that she was, waited for her father to send her a resigned nod before running to meet her uncle.

"Hello Uncle! I turned my tutor into a bilge snipe!" Thor lifted Hadley into his arms, spinning her a few times before letting her loose. The table smiled indulgently, while Odin's glare grew darker. Thor sent Hadley a solemn look.

"Not an adult one, I hope!"

Hadley giggled and shook her head. Loki sighed. When Thor turned to face him, Loki gave him a look. "Priorities, Thor."

Thor nodded understandingly. "Ah, of course. And why did you turn your tutor into a bilge snipe?"

Loki thought Hadley would sigh at the repeated question, but instead she leaned closer and whispered into Thor's ear. Thor's eyes darkened dangerously, but when Hadley stepped back, he sent her a glowing smile. "Well why don't I just go talk to him for you?" At Hadley's bright grin, he excused himself. Odin harrumphed, but was largely ignored.

"My Love," Loki called his daughter back to him. She hopped to him, smiling brightly. "Go find your nana. I will speak with you further once my meeting has completed." She nodded, hugging him once, tightly, before scampering off." Loki smiled as his mother magically appeared in the doorway, as if she knew she was needed.

Once his mother and daughter were out of sight, he turned back to the men at the table, studiously ignoring his father's glower. "I apologize, but as you all must understand, my family is my first priority."

The men nodded agreeably.

"It is to my understanding that you adopted her as your own when she was but an infant?" One of the men; a liaison for the realm vanahiem asked interested.

Loki nodded. "She was but three months when she became mine. Both her parents died in the battle of Yorkiera."

"Are there appropriate maternal figures in place?" Another liaison asked.

Instead of bristling, as Loki were wont to do, he simply smiled. "My mother has been most gracious in being a steady maternal figure in young Hadley's life, and Lady Sif is a wonderful mentor. Thor has been most helpful in the raising of my daughter as well; though a maternal role is not one he himself would agree with." His response brought a round of laughter to the table, lightening the mood.

"I will not lie." The voice was gruff, belonging to the liaison that Loki was most worried about; the man was old and his realm was very set in their ways; the likelihood of him signing onto the progressive alliance that Loki was offering a slim chance. Loki leaned forward to listen. "When I'd first heard that you, of all people, were adopting a child, I believed you'd be returning the child within a fortnight. When that did not happen, I was sure the child would ruin you, or you it. But in fact; to my surprise, you and your brother have done a wonderful job co-parenting that child. You have a beautiful, precocious daughter, and she would make any warrior a lovely bride." Loki stiffened slightly at the gender biased tone. "Though the way you're raising her she is sure to be a fearsome warrior in her own right. And you; both you and Thor, to be honest, I was going to refuse any alliance contract you threw my way. You two are too young, too green, to know anything about anything yet. But you've grown, both of you, in ways that only raising a child can teach you, and that is shown not only in your priorities, but also in this alliance contract you've written out. It's very impressive. Now. This girl you've chosen to raise. She's but twelve summers, is that not correct?" At Loki's nod, the man continued. "I'll agree to the alliance, but on one condition. Loki cocked his head as he waited for the but. "You take that child traveling. She'll grow up much faster than you'd like, so take the time now, while she's young, to spend time with her, and show her all the realms while you're at it. Teach her that beauty comes in all shapes and sizes, and bring her round my realm; I think the queen would adore her." It was well known that the Queen had borne her husband seven healthy sons, all the while longing for a daughter.

Loki let a genuine smile show. "I believe all of your terms are acceptable, my Lord."

The old man sighed, though his gray eyes twinkled. "Give me the damn paper before I change my mind."

Loki smothered a smile, waving a hand as the alliance contract and a pen appeared in front of the liaison. He signed it with a smirk, passing it the liaison on his right, who signed it also, as did every liaison present, all without needing further conversation.

Odin was pleased at the turn of events, Loki could tell, but furious at the reason the meeting had gone so smoothly. Loki shook the hand of every new ally, promising to add each realm to his daughters travel list, before heading off to find his daughter.

He ran into his brother first. The man was sweaty, but oddly pleased.

"Ah. Beaten a lesser being to a pulp recently?"

Thor rolled his eyes. "But of course. It is my most favorite of pastimes, as you are well aware."

Loki smirked. "Who was the unlucky sparring partner, then?" Thor averted his eyes nervously, and Loki narrowed his eyes. "It wouldn't happen to have been a current infant bilge snipe who was once a tutor, was it?"

Thor blushed slightly and Loki sighed. "Thor. Whatever he said, I would've handled it."

"It was a slur against you." Thor interrupted, eyes bright with anger for his brother. "He was speaking ill of you and your magic, and I will not stand for that."

Loki frowned. "You never cared before." He accused. "You were the first to throw out insults towards my occupation.

Thor grimaced. "I was a child. A foolish child, who did not understand the damage I was doing to you." He admitted.

"What changed?" Loki challenged.

"Hadley. She deserves to know how amazing her father is; and I want her to know that she can be whoever she wants to be, whether that's a master of magic, or the most fearsome warrior in all the land. Demeaning remarks towards either profession helps nothing."

Loki was silent, thinking his brothers comments over. "That's remarkably enlightened of you."

Thor grinned. "Proof I'm spending much too much time around my overly intelligent baby brother."

Loki rolled his eyes but was inwardly pleased.

"I do apologize for not being there during the meeting. I was just headed there now. It ended quite early. Did it go well?"

Loki grinned as he held up the signed alliance contract.

"No!" Thor took the forms to read them more thoroughly. "This is wonderful, brother!" Thor dropped the forms to wrap his younger brother into a fierce hug, letting go quickly. "Everyone signed it! But how?"

"Apparently my role as a father was more impressive to them than all of my other accolades and accomplishments. They were quite taken with Hadley as well. Before I knew it, the contract was fully signed and I was promising all the liaisons that I would bring Hadley by their realm." Loki snorted. "You should've seen the all-fathers face. He was furious."

Thor chuckled as he too, imagined their fathers face. His face brightened after a moment. "I assume you are looking for Hadley?" At Loki's nod, he clasped his brother's shoulder. "So was I. I will go with you to her."

* * *

"Papa! Uncle! Did your meeting go well?" Hadley jumped up from the table she'd been sitting at, Frigga rising as well when she saw her two sons striding over to meet them.

"It went very well, niece. Your father did all the work, and by the time I arrived the meeting was over!" Thor gave Hadley his customary bear hug, her feet leaving the ground as per usual before releasing her to go give her father a hug.

"Good job Papa! Does that mean you can play with me now?" Loki hugged his daughter tightly, then put her at arms length to give her a stern look.

"Did you nana talk to you about using magic against others?" He asked.

Hadley hung her head. "Yes Papa."

"And what did she say?" Loki prodded.

"That to use it against those who can't defend themselves is wrong. That I should only use my magic to create masterpieces or to defend myself; of which turning my tutor into a baby bilge snipe was neither."

"Do you understand that what you did was wrong, and to not do it again?" Loki finished. Hadley nodded sadly.

"Good girl. Come here." Loki pulled her into another hug, which she accepted gratefully. "Now I have some good news and some bad news. Good news first; we're going on a trip."

Hadley beamed. "Really! Where?"

"We're going to visit some of the other realms." Hadley began bouncing on the soles of her feet, smiling happily. Then she froze. "What's the bad news?"

Loki hid a smile. She was too smart for her own good. "In order to make sure you've learned your lesson, we won't be leaving for another two fortnights."

Hadley wilted, a fierce frown on her face. "I suppose that is fair." She managed to grumble. Loki ran a hand down her hair.

"Go change while I speak to Nana and Uncle. Then we'll walk down to the lake and play for a bit." Hadley sent him a beaming smile before running off.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the knowing looks his brother and mother sent him. "Disciplining her is more difficult than it should be." He complained lightly. Thor chuckled.

"Better you than me. I would not do nearly as well as you." He admitted.

"Thank you for speaking to her, mother." Loki kissed his mother's cheek, and she smiled softly.

"You're a wonderful father, my son, and I'm so very proud of you." She patted his cheek gently. "Now what's this I hear of a trip."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Hadley interrupted my meeting and charmed all of the liasions present. They insisted on inviting her to their realms for a proper tour, and I believe time away from Asgard, just us, would be good for her." At Frigga's look, he rolled his eyes. "It would be most beneficial for myself as well; she's growing too quickly for my liking, and I don't spend as much time with her as I'd like. I have work I need to finish before we can be off though, and I assumed that Thor might like to join us, if only for the first half of the journey."

Thor had looked decidedly glum at the beginning of Loki's description of the trip, but he brightened considerably when he heard he was invited. "I would love to!" He beamed, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would."

"Papa! I'm ready."

Loki turned to face the love of his life, a soft smile on his face."

"Of course you are, my love! Let us be off."

* * *

 **ADVENTURE! Heheheheheh...**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite if you have the time?**

 **LLAP,**

 **~CLC~**


	5. Midgard and Nico

**UGH late, but uh, here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces high then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

"This place is my favorite Papa."

"We've been here but one day, dearest. Perhaps you should save that judgement for later."

"This place will still be my favorite later."

"We shall see, won't we? Now, in to the restaurant."

"Yes, Papa!" Loki smiled and followed his impish 12 year old, almost thirteen summers, into, well, it wasn't really a restaurant, was it? It was more of a diner. But the food was more than filling, and the atmosphere pleasant, and Hadley enjoyed herself immensely.

"Midgard is my favorite, papa." Hadley said again, and Loki sighed.

"Why do you like it so much?"

Hadley shrugged. "I just like it here. It feels safe." At twelve, she had lost her baby fat, (training with Lady Sif having helped with that,) and was all angles. She was a bright intelligent young woman, and Loki watched her bounce in her seat with a small smile. He sighed when he noticed the black hawk hovering outside the diner window.

"My love, I'll be right back. Stay here, yes?"

Hadley nodded as Loki stood and made his way to converse with his father's spy. He was gone no more than ten minutes when he came back to see a tall husky midgardian seated in his seat. He frowned.

The man saw his approach and sent him an easy grin. "Hello. I hope you don't mind, I saw your daughter sitting alone and decided to keep her company. M'names Nico. I'm a cook here."

Loki relaxed. A good Samaritan, then. He'd heard of such things before, but had never seen one in person. The man held out his hand to shake, and Loki took it.

"I am Loki. This imp here is my daughter, Hadley. We are traveling."

Nico nodded. "Hadley here mentioned that she's never cooked before."

Loki winced. "Ah, yes. Hadley does not often set foot in a kitchen."

"Papa!" Hadley beamed at her father. "Chef Nico has said that he may teach me to cook something! He'll even show me the kitchen! Can I, Papa? Please?"

Loki rolled his eyes. Then he sent the Cook-chef a strained smile. "I do not mean to impose."

"Nonsense!" The chef grinned. "It would be my honor. You can even join in as well."

* * *

If asked, Loki would tell no one that a midgardian had actually taught him to cook. Loki would also tell no one that it was a thoroughly enjoyable experience, and that he found the Midgardian to be wonderful company. So much so, that the two would keep in touch after Loki and hadley's visit to Midgard had finished. Loki would learn of the young cooks dream to own his own restaurant, and much more.

Loki and Hadley would visit Midgard more often over the next few years. Sometimes just to get away, and other times for more specific reasons….

* * *

"Ah yes, you are the chef, are you not?" Loki regally examined the tall portly man in front of him. "Delicious food, delicious." The chef beamed. "I find my absolute favoirite dish, was the sauce." Hadley giggled, and Loki shot his daughter a look. "Perhaps, if it is not too much trouble, we could thank the saucier?"

The chef frowned. No one had asked such a thing before. To thank the chef, that is customary. But to thank the saucier? But this man was wealthy, and looking to invest in a restaurant, so the chef beamed.

"Of course! Our Saucier is new, it is his first day, but I believe he is on a fast track to owning his own restaurant someday!"

Loki beamed. "I do not doubt it. The ….Sauce is absolutely excellent."

The chef bowed, happy to have said the right thing. "I will bring him to you at once." The chef hurried to grab his newest hired hand, a young man with bright dreams starting on the bottom rung. The chef eyed the young man. He'd not seen the potential before…but if the saucier could make one of his wealthiest clients happy, it wouldn't hurt to see what else he could do.

Hadley began to clap excitedly the second she saw the saucier, and Loki did the same, but in a much more dignified manner, of course.

The saucier, Nico, beamed. "I did not know you would be here!" He laughed, and Loki smiled.

"A little birdie told us you'd found a better job. We decided to show our support. Hadley demanded to surprise you."

"Are you surprised?" Hadley grinned.

Nico nodded. "That I am! It is so good to see you two! I much appreciate your support, but I don't think this will look very good to my boss."

"Trust me." Loki spoke smoothly. "It looks fine."

Nico beamed, shook Loki's hand, and headed back to the kitchens.

Hadley sent her papa a look.

"Why did you say I wanted to surprise him?" She frowned. "This was your idea!"

Loki flushed. "Shush and eat your…sauce."

Hadley smirked, but did as instructed.

Loki shook his head. His daughter was an imp…but she was his imp.

* * *

"Why are you so fond of Midgard?"

Hadley shrugged. "I dunno." She admitted. "I just like it." She said, using the same reason she had when her father had asked, almost two years ago now.

Thor squinted, and sent a slightly disgusted face at the crowded New York streets.

"I don't see why." He admitted.

Hadley rolled her eyes and threaded her hand through her uncles arm. "You sound like Papa." She chastised, and Thor smirked.

"heaven forbid I sound anything like your father!" He joked.

Hadley shoved him lightly. "Papa is wise and all-knowing." She spoke loftily. "You should be honored to have received such a prestigious compliment.

Thor shot her a look and the two burst out laughing.

"Stop it." She scolded after a moment. "You know you think Papa's rather smart."

"He got the intelligence," Thor agreed when he'd calmed. He preened. "I got the good looks."

"Is that what Nana told you?" Hadley teased and Thor huffed.

"Enough out of you." He demanded. "Now, I promised to take you to this play while your father was in his meeting, so take you to this play I shall. But don't think I won't take you over my knee and spank you for your impudence."

"Uncle, I'm fifteen." She frowned. "I'm too old for such things."

Thor shook his head adamantly. "Not to me you are not." He argued. "You will always be my young niece, young enough to spank and MUCH too young for boys."

Hadley scoffed, and she tossed her head. She paused in the middle of the sidewalk, peering curiously into the window of a restaurant.

She untangled herself from her uncle with a bright grin. "Stay here, uncle." She demanded as she rushed in. She tapped a man in a white chef's hat on the shoulder, and the man turned. When he caught sight of Hadley, he beamed and swept the girl into a hug. Thor frowned and watched as the two talked animatedly for a few minutes, and then Hadley gave the man another hug and hurried out to Thor.

"Who was that?" Thor asked curiously.

"A friend of mine and Papa's." Harper grinned. "Papa's going to be quite jealous when he finds out I got to see him and Papa didn't."

Thor smiled and shook his head, but Hadley proved quite correct later that night.

Though Loki would never admit it…he'd been quite jealous that Hadley had gotten to say hello to Nico and he hadn't.

Somehow, Nico had become a friend to both Hadley AND Loki….

Loki blamed his odd friendship on Hadley, of course.

She got him to do the craziest things…

And all because she was his daughter…and he loved her.

* * *

 **So, if you've read An Orchestrated Attack, you'll recognize Nico, if not...heh, it's still cute.**

 **I love Hadley/Thor interactions, they're the best!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **Much Love,**

 **~CLC~**


	6. Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of characters depicted below that you may recognize...they belong to forces high then me, and I respect them and applaud them for their beautiful creations.**

* * *

 _"Was that a boy?"_

Hadley froze as both Thor and Loki appeared behind her.

"No. No it was a…..Alright, it was a boy." Hadley turned to send her father and Uncle a bright smile.

They were decidedly unamused.

Thor crossed his arms. "What kind of boy?" He asked suspiciously.

Hadley scoffed. "I did not realize boys could be classified differently."

Loki's eyes narrowed, and Hadley huffed.

"That was Lady Sif's nephew, Dietrich." Hadley smiled. "He's very nice, and a much better-matched opponent to myself than Lady Sif."

Thor and Loki both relaxed. "So he is just a sparring partner?" Loki asked for clarification.

Hadley nodded. "Of course Papa!" She smiled innocently. "What else could he be?" She leaned forward to kiss her father on the cheek, then turned to her uncle to do the same.

Loki huffed as his daughter hurried away. "She'll be the death of me." He proclaimed, certain it would be true.

Thor just laughed. "She is fourteen summers. In two years you will be planning her betrothal to a neighboring realm."

Loki shot his brother an aghast look. "I certainly will NOT be!"

Thor rolled his eyes. "It is customary."

"And I will defy all custom." Loki argued loftily. "My Hadley will never marry, and instead shall stay in Asgard forever, to care for her Papa." Loki decided with a firm nod.

Thor just shook his head. "In my defense, dearest brother, I am on your side on this one." Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder, then strode off, whistling.

Loki shook his head. His daughter was not allowed to be interested in boys. NOT ALLOWED.

* * *

"Papa." Hadley glared down at where her father lay in his bed. "What did you say to Lennox?"

Loki jerked away, staring up at his teenage daughter in surprise. "Pardon?" He croaked.

"Lennox." Hadley stressed, allowing her father to sit upright. "The tall blonde-haired armor boy?"

Loki waved a hand, and the drapes on his window slid open, revealing a sun not yet risen. Loki groaned. "Daughter…do you know what time it is?"

"It's time for you to tell me what you send to LENNOX." Harper stamped her foot. "I went to speak with him this morning and he ran from me, nearly screaming. What did you do?"

Loki smirked. "I didn't do anything."

"Papa." Hadley warned, and Loki shook his head.

"I did or said nothing to the boy." Loki promised. Then he grinned. "But Thor may or may not have."

Hadley's eyes widened, and she shrieked.

"Why are you two so…..ugh!" Hadley threw her hands up and hurried out of the room.

Loki smiled and lay back down.

While most of the time Loki was capable of taking care of anyone…interested in HIS child, there were times when Thor's methods were a lot more…convincing.

* * *

Later that morning when Thor came to break fast looking disgruntled and sleep deprived, Loki made sure to send his brother a nod of approval. Thor brightened and winked back.

In THIS matter, at least, Loki and Thor were united.

* * *

"Papa, you remember Prince Evan, youngest son of the third Realm?" Hadley stood, resplendent at 15, in a cream gown, with her dark hair curled prettily around her face. Her hand rested comfortably in the crook of a tall young man who for some reason, showed no fear in the face of the Fearsome Loki.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I do not believe we have formally met." He spoke frostily.

Evan didn't even flinch, stead bowing lightly, a smile on his face. "The Princess speaks most highly of you, your highness." He greeted. "It's a great honor to meet you."

Loki sniffed. "Likewise." He said, in a tone that said he was not so impressed. Hadley shot her father a look, that Loki pointedly ignored. "So tell me, Evan," Loki hissed the boys name.

It was obvious as to why he was taken with Hadley, she was intelligent and beautiful, but he was so very obviously not worthy of her that Loki took it upon himself to ensure that he deterred the boy from courting her.

"I understand you are the youngest of seven brothers. As you are not to take the crown, nor are you necessary for other functions of running the kingdom, as your other brothers most certainly have all the other areas covered, what do you plan to do with your copious amounts of free time?"

Hadley glared warningly at her father, and Evan….

The boy did not flush in embarrassment or stammer in shame, as most were wont to do in the face of Loki's scathing comments. Instead, the boy smiled and inclined his head…and he joked.

"It has been a trial attempting to forge my own path without falling into the long shadows that my many brothers have cast in their pursuits, but" Evan smiled warmly down at Hadley, and Loki bristled. How DARE the boy do that in HIS presence,

"But I hold a deep affinity for neighboring realms and the political aspects involved in keeping the peace," The boy continued smoothly. "I hope to eventually attain a position with the Realm Council."

Loki could find no fault with the boys' aspirations, and while he floundered to think of another insult disguised as a question, the BOY took the opportunity to ask for a dance with HIS child, and Hadley accepted, sending her father a triumphant look before being whisked away.

Loki was seconds from exploding when a presence at his shoulder had him shifting silently.

"Who was the boy?" Thor asked darkly.

"Youngest prince from the third realm." Loki bit out, though he relaxed. Thor shared his concern, and where Loki had failed…surely Thor would succeed. "I could not break him." He admitted.

Thor growled. Loki could always break them…..If he could not, then it was time to call for back-up: Brutish, threatening backup. In other words…It was Thor's turn.

"I'll get him." Thor vowed before bleeding back into the shadows.

And surprisingly enough, Thor's words calmed Loki.

Thor would get him.

* * *

"I couldn't get him."

Loki turned away mid-conversation with a local dignitary, mouth falling open in dismay.

"You are joking?!" Loki hissed, but the black expression on his brothers face told Loki that Thor wasn't joking.

"He is clever." Thor admitted. "Too clever."

Loki stepped closer to Thor. "This has never happened before." He spoke lowly. "What kind of boy IS this?"

Loki and Thor both turned to observe Prince Evan, who stood at a respectable distance from THEIR family, chatting lowly with her and making her smile.

"I do not think he is a boy." Thor finally said worriedly. "We might in fact be dealing with…a man."

Thor and Loki shared a solemn look.

They'd never had to deal with one of THOSE regarding Their Hadley before.

This was a whole new ball game….

"We need a new game-plan." Loki admitted.

"OR," Frigga appeared at their side, "You could simply leave the poor boy alone?" She asked hopefully.

Thor and Loki looked at one another, and laughed simultaneously.

"that's preposterous!" Loki argued.

"Besides," Thor waved a hand. "That is no boy."

Frigga put her hands on her hips. "Then what is he?" She rolled her eyes.

"He is an adversary." Loki shook his head. "A harder one than we've faced to date, but an adversary nonetheless." Loki leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek before striding away.

"But don't worry mother." Thor leaned down to kiss the other cheek. "We'll get him. We always do."

Frigga sighed as Thor followed after his brother.

She shook her head sadly, watching Hadley smile brightly up at the handsome boy at her side.

"Poor Hadley."

* * *

 **Poor Hadley INDEED, haha. I love Loki/Thor working together/being bros, so that's what y'all got!**

 **Also, if you've read An Orchestrated Attack, EVAN is ALSO familiar. If not, he IS pretty great, right?**

 **Next (LAST?) Chapter up next Sunday!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite if you have the time?**

 **LLAP,**

 **~CLC~**


	7. The Last Evening

**I think it may legitimately be years since I last posted; I have no excuses, and many regrets. None the less, here's the last chapter!**

 **See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

"Papa, why must I wear Uncle's colors again?"

"Because this is HIS feast, celebrating HIS hunting trip, and also," Loki turned from the mirror where he'd been focusing on fixing his hair to his satisfaction to send his daughter a dry look, "Because I SAID so."

Hadley made a disgruntled face, and stopped squirming under her father's scrutiny, though she still looked uncomfortable.

"But Papa," Hadley tried, "No offense to Uncle, because I do love him dear, but what's so special about THIS feast that I have to wear red? I look HORRID in red."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful in anything," he corrected, "and it is impertinent that you show allegiance to your uncle during THIS feast because soon enough your Uncle will be on the throne, and we want the people to know that you support your uncle's claim."

"Well why wouldn't I? It's not like you want it and there's no one else to take it,"

"There is you." Loki said simply.

"I am adopted." Hadley retorted. "I am not of bloodline."

"But you are well-liked and ambitious."

"Not that ambitious."

"Hadley, enough." Loki ordered. "You are sixteen, and It is to my understanding that your little friend will also be returning from the trip, and I'm sure HE'LL be wearing red, and don't you want to try and impress him?"

Hadley's mouth snapped shut, and Loki smiled grimly. "As I thought."

* * *

Using his daughter's feelings about "that boy" was always effective, but Loki tended not to use the tactic very often.

Mostly because every time he was forced to use it, he was also forced to acknowledge the fact that his child had "feelings"…for a boy!

Loki turned slightly to watch his daughter adjust the deep red gown she wore, plucking at the shoulders and straightening her spine without being told to.

She looked nothing like him. She was bold, and regal, beautiful and determined, a representative of the new order that the Thor, once he was crowned, would bring. Her dark eyes flashed, and her mouth quirked, and the smirk that looked so unapproachable on his face made her look daring. The tilt of her chin, something she'd obviously learned from him as well, didn't speak of arrogance, as it did on him: instead, it was confidence.

Hadley of Asgard was much loved and very powerful, and though he had raised her, Loki was content to distance himself from her in order that they would not blame her for her father's mistakes.

It was very fortunate that Thor doted on her so much, that he was more than happy to claim her, sincerely and often.

Because Hadley deserved the best, and Loki would be defeated if she were refused anything because of him.

He would not be her downfall.

He never thought that she would be his.

* * *

The feast began as it always did, with a grand entrance for the hunting team, and for an opportunity for those who slayed to honor someone of their choosing with the first selection.

Thor, whom was fickle and never chose the same maiden twice, always went first. And this evening, to Hadley's surprise, but not to Thor's, he chose her.

Hadley, because she was her father's daughter, quickly masked her surprise and stepped forward to accept, though she grasped Thor's hands longer than necessary.

"A great honor, given by a much beloved uncle," she said, loudly enough to be heard, though Thor was her focus. "May your future yield greatness beyond all imagination."

And Thor smiled and gripped his nieces hands and said "And may the greatness of my future be blinded by the brightness of yours." He bowed low, Hadley curtsied back, and then the two shared a large hug.

* * *

There was not a dry eye in the room – barring one.

Odin watched the scene before him with a grimace of disdain.

Loki noticed and sighed.

Was there nothing his daughter could do to curry his favor?

Hadley also noticed – and raised her chin. She would do anything to curry his favor – on her father's behalf.

* * *

It was in the middle of the feast, when Hadley was laughing quietly at her Uncle's antics and rolling her eyes at her father, when Odin excused himself from the feats.

It was moments later when Hadley was called away by a servant as well.

Odin's disappearance was noted by no one. Hadley's was watched by everyone.

To her credit, Hadley smiled at the table, explained away her need to step back as "top secret," patted her Uncle's hand, and moved to kiss her father on the cheek.

She would not be seen by Thor or Loki for ten years.

* * *

When Hadley stepped into the throne room, she was not worried.

Curious, but not worried.

Odin sat on his throne, his face pensieve. "Lady Hadley," he said formally, and Hadley curtsied, as was custom. "I have need of some advice."

"From me, Allfather?" Hadley's voice was light, still curious, not worried.

"Of anyone, you understand your father best."

Hadley tilted her head. This was true. "Yes."

"I have some news to impart to him, and I am uncertain as to how to proceed."

"What news?" Perhaps a job for him, or a woman seeking his hand (such had happened before,) Hadley guessed. Father would not be pleased, but certainly he'd dealt with worse –

"Loki is not my son."

And Hadley's mouth dropped open, dread curling in her belly as Odin continued. "He is not of my blood, and not of Asgard. He is part jotun, and was abandoned by his father during the war," Odin's mouth quirked, but his smile was not even partly happy. "Loki is not exactly of a build that Jotuns consider worthy." Hadley heard what Odin did not say – that her father was hardly of a build that Asgard considered worthy.

"Papa is considerably talented though, and very important to many people," Hadley said slowly, diplomatically."

"As his father has realized now. And he would he would like what is his to be returned."

Which would break Loki's heart. Loki knew he was not loved by Odin, but he adored his mother, and loved this realm.

"You cannot return him." Hadley said fiercely. "I know better than most that blood means little, and this is my father's home. You cannot give him back."

"I have no choice. As much as Loki might be claimed by me," (claimed, Hadley noted, not loved) "I must do my duty to avoid a war. Laufey will not leave empty-handed.

"Laufey does not want Loki back because of any affection or duty, he simply wants a tool, and he's using blood to garner it!" Hadley said furiously, and despite himself, Odin was impressed by Hadley's understanding of the situation. She was but a child, but she was wise.

"This is true." Odin said calmly. "But we cannot go to war."

"Then give him something else!" Hadley demanded. She opened her mouth to continue to lament, but paused.

And Odin had to hide a smile.

"Give him me." Hadley looked at Odin pleadingly. "Papa will refuse to leave, he will put up a fight, but I will go willingly. I will be more useful to the Jotun, as I will not try to escape and I am more powerful." She blinked furiously.

"Your father cares for you. He would not allow it." Odin said carelessly.

Hadley straightened, taking a deep breath, her eyes dark and her expression fierce.

"Then we will not tell him," She said firmly.

And Odin was silent for a long moment.

Then – he nodded.

* * *

It was the next morning that Odin informed his people of a tragic tale; of a princess, who was killed the night before in a strange accident.

It was weeks before the people stopped mourning, and months before things began to get back to normal.

It was nearly a year before Thor was able to move forward, quieter and more serious than before.

But Loki?

Loki never recovered.

* * *

 **There it is! If you would like to see more of Hadley, and Loki, and Thor, (also Frigga and Sif and Odin!) as well as THE AVENGERS! Check out my fic An Orchestrated Attack, where everything that happens in the Avengers is not what it seems and Hadley is too much like her father for her own good.**

 **Plot and reunions and feelings abound! check it out!**

 **I love you all.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


End file.
